


1963：终曲 | 1963: A Coda

by Amaranth42



Series: 1963 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Cuba, Reunions, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Erik回家了……





	1963：终曲 | 1963: A Coda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1963: A Coda (1963 Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211046) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan). 



Erik从未想过他会再次走在泽维尔大宅里，他依然不确定他的来访是否受到欢迎。然而，走在他身边的男人似乎认为他应该来这儿。

“他不恨我吗？”当Rogers队长告诉他他们的目的地时，他如此问道，“他怎能不恨？”

Rogers思考一会儿，缓缓答道：“他不恨你。他最终会原谅的，我认为那是他的本性。而且，他仍爱着你。”

Erik还是不信。

在Charles的书房前，他犹豫了，但是Rogers在他背上一推：“进去吧，他知道我们到了。”

Erik深吸一口气，走了进去。

他看见的第一样东西是Charles的眼睛，刺眼的蓝，警惕但不完全拒人于千里之外。“你好，Erik。”

“Charles。”

“你看上去不错，除了这身荒唐的装束。”

“你也是。你好吗，我的朋友？”

“你是指‘除了显而易见的部分’？”Charles指了指Rogers警告过他的轮椅，他的眼中闪着怒火，丝绸般的声音此刻如刀锋般危险。

“不是。我只是想知道你怎么样。你看上去不错，真的。”他的确看起来不错：栗色头发需要修剪，眼角有些细纹，但是他一如既往的光彩照人。

Charles的表情稍稍柔和了些：“原谅我。我对这个问题有些敏感。几乎每个人都不把我只当成我自己了。”

“我很抱歉，Charles。我从未想过——”

“你想过的和你做过的——”

“我知道。”

“所以，你是来寻求宽恕的吗？如果是那样，那你就不走运了。”他并不如Rogers想的那样宽容。

“我不太确定我为什么来这里。Rogers似乎认为你有话想对我说。”

Charles审视了Erik很长一段时间。Erik不敢移动，哪怕是一次眨眼，一次呼吸。

终于，Charles点头。“我有，”他说，“我想和你在喝酒下棋时辩论，我想看你转动卫星台或把Sean推下去。但最重要的是，我想再次亲吻你。”他湛蓝的眼里闪耀着希望与对被拒绝的恐惧。

Erik可以给他这些。他向前走，双手捧住Charles的头，陶醉于Charles丝绸般的头发在他指尖的触感，接着嘴唇覆上Charles的双唇。

一开始，这个吻是试探性的、不带情欲的，接着，他们之间的大坝崩塌。Charles的舌头扫过Erik的唇，寻求进入，Erik答允了。

Erik在他轮椅前跪下，Charles的双臂环抱着他的身子，将他拉近。他们之间还有许多无法被一个吻抹去的纠葛，然而，Erik现在知道，他这次不会丢下Charles Xavier。

再也不会。


End file.
